Episode 3: Bursting Flames of Musica
"Bursting Flames of Musica" is the third episode of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Paul meeting Galien Musica Summary The Episode begins with a mysterious youth, is seen stealing from Demon Card and calling it child's-play. Demon card members soon come out from the building and confront the mysterious youth telling him that stealing from Demon Card was a big mistake, And begin to shot desperately towards him, however, all of their effort is useless as he manages to get away and blow up the Demon Card building. From inside the air balloon, one of the youth's comrade expresses his excitement, and tells Musica, the mysterious youth, that they should do this again, soon the take off with all of Demon Card's money. Leaving the Demon card members furious. Elsewhere, Paul, Yuki, Jack, Haru, Elie and Plue are walking through a blazing, barren land with Yuki as transportation. Haru is asking Elie how long till they arrive to Punk Street, Elie tells him that they're almost there, like she has been saying for the past hours. Seconds later, Elie begins to stretch and begins to practice with her Tonfa Blasters blasting everything in front of her. She aims her Tonfa Blasters upwards and, accidentally, hits a watering can that was being used by one of the group of people whom stole from Demon Card the night before. The water then falls on top of Haru and the Can lands on Plue's head. After Haru turn around, an air balloon lands on the ground, A green haired teen tells Haru that somebody was shooting them and seen's hes the only one around they assumed it was him. Haru ask the gang who they were, one of them tells him that they are the Silver Rhythm Gang. One of them ask Haru how was he going to pay for what he just did, before Haru was able to answer him, he took Haru's Ten Commandments, however, Haru snatches it back and tells him that the sword has a special meaning to him. As they are about to start a fight, Musica, their leader, comes out and stops them. Musica then tells his gang to get ready to leave but the teen is still upset about his watering can. Musica tells him to let him see it, after a close inspection, Musica fixes the can and leaves his his crew. Somewhere within Punk Street, a man called Lance is told that they were rob once again by the Silver Rhythm Gang, Lance seems to hold no concern and sends the informer away, and calls for Bis. Lance tells Bis that if the Rave Master shows up he already knows what he has to do and mocks Shuda for being defeated by the new Rave Master. Paul's group keep walking till they arrive to Punk Street. Elie soon takes of to the nearest arcade and leaves Paul, Haru and Plue to search for Musica. Inside a restaurant, a men with silver hair is kicked out for taking advantage, of the all you can eat, special. Haru and Plue are passing by the restaurant and see the angry men attacking the chef. As Haru is about to leave he notice that Plue isn't with him and sees him inside the restaurant drinking sake. Haru goes inside to retrieve Plue but the men wont let him take Plue and they both start a toggle war. Haru then tells the men that they have to find a guy named Musica and the men suddenly lets Plue go and ask Haru if he said, Musica. The men begins to have some flash back of his old friends and starts to dance and fall on the floor. Haru then takes the men back to his home hopping that he will help him find Musica. After a few bottles of sake, Plue then falls in to a bucket, which reminds Haru of the time they met. The men reveals to Haru that he is Musica. Musica asked Haru how did he obtain the Rave, Haru explains to him what happened between him and Shiba. Paul ask Musica if he could fix his sword, Musica tells him that it will require two days, Haru is overjoyed to hear this. Haru introduces Paul to Musica and proclaiming that he is "Priest of the Holy Bring" and the "Avenger of Families". Haru instructs Paul to defeat Demon Card to avenge Galien's. Sensing that Paul is the Avenger of Families, Galein Musica is surprised to hear this and begins to have a flashback of when he made Lance a sword, and that same sword was used to kill his own family. They make quick work of the Demon Card henchman with a little assistance from Elie. As Paul's group goes to fight the strongest member of the Demon Card, Gelein stops them and tells them that only a fool will confront Lance without a sword, he then says that it must be repair. Haru defines the meaning behind his words and is overjoyed to hear that he will fix the sword. Gelein the swears on his name, that he will fix the sword. Over at Galein's house, Galein is creating a new core for the ten commandments sword, so it won't break anymore. Haru tries to rush Galein and states that Elie's life is in danger, but Galein says that if he is going to defeat Lance he will need a good sword. Galein tells Haru to trust him and that they will make it in time. When Galein tells Haru that the flame can be use for both good and evil, Haru's mind drifts into a flashback when he finds out his town has been destroyed by Demon Card. Haru finds Gemma, a resident of Garage Island, who explains to Haru that his father did not abandon his family he tells him that he was searching for the Rave Stones 15 years ago in order to destroy Demon card. Haru then ask his sister if what Gemma said is true, Unfortunately, Cattleya Glory already knew this fact but kept it hidden from Haru. However, Haru understands his father's decision. As Musica begins to battle Lance, he is overpowered, once again, by Lance's sword. Once Musica stands back up, Lance heads towards Elie ready to kill her. However, Haru, Jack and Paul comes crashing down and blocks Lance's attack, and asking Elie if she was okay. As Haru is about to battle Lance, Musica stands in front of Haru telling him that he wants to fight Lance. But Haru says he will fight him, because he is keeping his promise to Galein Musica. Haru and Lance clash, but suddenly, Lance's illusion vanishes. Haru figures out how Lance's beast sword works, the illusions are created when the sword swings. However, Lance reveals his Dark Bring which can create real illusions but Paul on the other hand has demonstrates his true power revealing the spirit of the eight headed dragon causing Lance's Dark Bring to lose power to Haru's shock while Yuki was watching the battle due to being a titan. At far range, the strange figure senses the negative feelings far away from Konohagakure. Trivia *This Episode is loosley based on the first part of Lance Arc from Rave Master. *This Episode marks the appearance of Naruto Uzumaki Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon